Outside, where the sun shines
by frequentscribbler
Summary: Recently I have been writing with a friend, but alongside those, I have gradually been writing this FanFic. It is back with the Noakes, Peter feels the children are not spending enough time out of the house, he puts its down to the poor arrangement of their garden, so takes on the task of clearing out the garden. For a change, I am writing this one in First person.
1. Chapter 1 - The Rocking Horse

**Outside, where the sun shines.**

Today I woke earlier than usual, as I straightened my back against the headboard, my trusty alarm clock chimed for half past five. Camilla did not stir, she led next to me, still fast asleep. I slowly stretched, then stood up ever so carefully, trying not to rock the bed. My sleep patterns have been disturbed recently, I have had nights when I hardly sleep, then when I do sleep, tossing and turning seems to be apparent. As I stood I could feel that my pyjama bottoms had twisted. I adjusted them, making them straight again then walked into the bathroom. My hair was all ruffled, almost giving me the look of a mad scientist, or even someone who has just been electrocuted. I patted it down with a damp cloth then reached for my toothbrush. Suddenly I noticed that I had my pyjama top was on inside out. I must have been so tired last night, so tired that I couldn't even be bothered to turn my clothes in the correct way. I had set the alarm clock to the earlier time of half five for one reason, today was my first day off for a couple of weeks so I wanted to make the most of it.

I splashed my face with the luke warm water that had gathered in the sink then finished brushing my teeth. Wiped my face with the nearby towel. I was finally beginning to wake up. I pulled out the plug, the water drained away causing a mini whirlpool and releasing sounds similar to that of a gargle. I turned to exit the bathroom, towel still to my face, but quickly dropped the towel after being poked by little fingers. Freddie stood in front of me.

'Good morning!' I said as I lifted him up.

I was met with a most gargantuan yawn which was followed by a small cheeky smile. 'Is mummy awake?'

'No, and neither should you, its still very early! I replied as we walked back into his bedroom.

Freddie was a very light sleeper, we're not really sure who he inherited that from because Camilla and I could sleep through almost anything. Its only sounds from the children that tend to wake us. Then its only normally one of us, never both. I clambered into bed with him to try and help him drift back off to sleep, but I was fighting a losing battle, his eyes were as wide as an open book. I caved, we got up and both got dressed, ready to tackle the day ahead.

The day had not quite woken itself, it was still very dark and damp. We sat at the foot of the garden, collecting the few ripe fruits from my lacklustre crops. I started to grown our own food many months ago, after being told to do so by Sister Monica Joan. I have to admit, gardening does not come to me easily. I don't seem to have enough patience. Now, Freddie and Edie can spend all the hours of the day potting up plants or digging holes in the soil, but because of the way our garden is they don't get the chance.

Although the garden is a good space we haven't really got anything in it. A medium sized shed filled with tools that have never been used, sits along the back wall, next to the back gate. Wild Strawberry and Raspberry plants line the side of the shed. Then at the other side of the gate, lies a bench and I'm sure that this bench has seen better days. Missing planks and rotten legs make it look pitiful. In the right hand corner we have an apple tree, a very old and withered tree, barely producing any edible apples, all it provides us with is a gentle bit of shade when the sun is high. Then to finish off this dismal garden is our poor attempt at a vegetable garden. Two hand made flowerbeds full of dry and brittle soil, willow poles pushed in to provide the plants with some support, buckle under the pressure of a tiny stem wrapping itself around them. Many people would have given up on this garden, condemned it as a failure but not me. My family loves the outdoors, so it is my job to provide them with a space that allows them to grow not only plants but their own personality and interests.

'What are we doing daddy?' Freddie asked as he gobbled one of the ripest strawberries.

'I want to get the garden looking spick and span son, are you up for a little hard grafting?' I replied, venturing into the unknown of the shed. He followed me both excited at what we might find.

We found many items stashed away in the shed, mostly being a selection of bucket and spades from the numerous beach trips, but the one thing that surprised me was Freddie's old rocking horse. This piece of furniture was very special to Camilla and I, it was a christening present from my brother. It brings both joy and sadness to my heart, but we won't get into that just now, it's in the past and should stay there.

I planned on putting the horse back into it's hiding place but Freddie was very keen to test the old thing. 'Can I have a go daddy? Please daddy!?'

The sky had turned to a silvery grey, I knew that the clouds were about to burst, so I thought maybe a small project to pass the time was in need. I gave Freddie a small brush and a tin of white gloss paint, shut up the shed and picked up the horse. We walked into the kitchen just as the rain started to pour.

'We had a lucky escape Fred!' I said as I plonked the horse down on the kitchen floor.

'What's the paint for daddy?' He asked as he mounted the horse.

'We're going to re-paint it, you must admit it looks a tad shabby?'

'Dad, I want Edie to have it!' Freddie is always looking for ways to cheer up or please his younger sister, he makes me the proudest father in Poplar, and maybe even the proudest father in England.

He smiled as I picked him up off of the horse and lifted him up to reach the old sheet we keep on the top shelf of the pantry. We laid the sheet onto the floor and started to paint the faded horse. Its original colour was a charcoal black, with the odd white patches. I only had a small tin of white and a smidge of black so Edie's horse was going to be the opposite pattern. Together we took it in turns to paint the horse, and by quarter past six it looked brand new.

'We need to find somewhere for it to dry and somewhere it will be out of sight, the girls will be up any minute.' I said as I put away the paint and brushes.

'The shed!' Freddie said as he opened the back door.

It was no longer raining, the sun had emerged from it cloudy bed and shone upon the gardens of Poplar, drying up any remains of the downpour. Said downpour seemed to be the earth's way of washing away the night, now allowing the sun to resume its daily duties.

'Good idea!' I whispered as I touched the horse trying to establish the driest parts on which I could touch in order to carry it out to the shed.

Freddie followed with the sheet and walked on ahead to open the door, as soon as the horse was in safely, we shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. We were met by Camilla and Edie, the second alarm of half six waking the two.

'What are you to up to?' Quizzed Camilla as she walked closer to us.

'Nothing mummy!' Freddie quickly answered.

'We've been picking strawberries my dear!'' I added as I showed her the punnet of strawberries.

She just winked at us and placed Edie into her highchair. 'What does a girl have to do to get some breakfast?'

I took this as a hint to get the breakfast started, the garden will have to wait, let's just hope the sun continues to shine.


	2. Chapter 2 - Going for a Run

Chapter Two - Going for a Run.

Breakfast had been devoured, by the rate they all consumed the food you could easily assume my family were hungry. They ate through five sausages, six eggs, half a loaf of bread and a quarter of a box of cornflakes, which they had to eat dry because the milk delivery isn't until tomorrow. Me, I just had a slice of toast. I'm on a strict diet, we've started to have random physical Endurance tests at work. I usually come dead last but since I started this diet and have been going for a run twice a day, I am beginning to creep up the standings. Which reminds me, I must be off.

'Can I come with you daddy?' Asked Freddie as he followed me into the hallway.

I thought to myself, it wouldn't do any harm, its not like I run at an Olympic rate, I'm not Peter Radford. If anything Freddie could probably run faster and longer then I can.

'Better ask your mother!' I winked, leaving the decision to Camilla.

'Peter, how are far are you going?' Echoed Camilla's voice from the kitchen.

I looked to my watch, it was seven. 'To the canal and back dear!'

That shouldn't take more than half an hour. Camilla must have said yes, as Freddie came bounding out to me, smile beaming. We put on the appropriate footwear and set off.

'Left or right?' I asked Freddie.

'This way!' He said pointing to the left, we assumed the starting position and after a 'gun' sound from Freddie, we headed off. I started at a fairly slow pace, but Freddie ran on ahead.

'Stay in sight Fred!' I shouted as his quick pace fastened even more. 'Its a marathon, not a sprint Fred!' I added as I too quickened my pace to keep up with his little five year old legs. I told you he could run faster than me.

'Come on Daddy!' He said as he looked back at me.

'Freddie, you need to stop, let daddy catch up!' I was starting to panic, he was getting so far ahead, I could barely see him. 'Fred, stop this instant!' I yelled, hopping he would hear me.

I continued to yell stop, we had got to the market, which was very busy. I could easily lose sight of him all together. Camilla would have my guts for garters if anything happened to him. I could see Fred's stall up ahead, hopefully he had heard me shouting and stopped Freddie in his tracks. I sprinted towards the stall.

Fred had his back turned to me, 'Did you see Freddie pass?' I asked praying the answer would be yes.

Fred turned and revealed Freddie sat upon a crate, he had fallen and scraped his knee and knocked his head. I really wanted to assume the 'Bad Cop' role and tell the little scoundrel that it served him right, but I couldn't, with his little face, slightly swollen and his cheeks both puffy from the tears, I just had to give him a hug.

'I'm sorry Daddy!' He wept, as Fred cleaned the wounds.

'It's okay Fred, you just gave Daddy a fright! Are you okay?' I asked, wiping away a tear that hid in the crease of his nose. 'Just wait till Mummy sees it, she'll give me a clip around the ear for letting you come to harm!'

'I'm okay Daddy!' Smiled Freddie as I playfully tapped my fist against his chin.

'At a boy!'

A commotion stirred on a neighboring stall, two men started fighting over the payment of some fish, how petty. It became very heated, very quickly. A crowd gathered. The two started to brawl, punch after punch thrown towards each other. Fred looked to me, as if, as a policeman it was my duty to stop it. I stared blankly at him and made a sort of 'Pfft' sound, dismissing any chance of my involvement. I poured all of my attention into young Freddie who was still sobbing in between munching on a apple he had swiped from Fred's stall. We tried to ignore the ruckus that what happening, but it became very difficult, they were dangerously close to Fred's stall, and were now full on beating each other, grabbing any item they thought would give them the advantage. Maybe I should step in, but I'm plain clothed, they are both double my size, they'd fend me off with one finger.

Fred looked to me again, his eyes pushing for me to intervene; 'Go on, you're a bobby, sort 'em out'

He pushed me towards the crowd, which finally began to disperse. I looked back and told Fred to make sure Freddie was safe, he took the hand of my precious son and backed away.

'Here goes!' I walked through the crowd, thinking about what I was going to say, I couldn't just walk up to them and demand they stop, they wouldn't hear me, they'd be too caught up in the moment and, I couldn't just jump in and separate them. I already have to explain to Camilla how Freddie became all battered and bruised, I wouldn't want to explain how I also had a black eye, or worse.

Before I knew it, I was stood awfully close to the pair, I blurted out, 'Now come on Sirs, this must stop right away!' Along with the sentence I found myself banging the lid of a dustbin against the stall. What was I doing? They couldn't hear me! Maybe I just had to bite the bullet and jump in? I closed my eyes and summoned the courage, I looked up and walked the inch closer, immediately having to dodge a stray fist. As I continued to swerve oncoming fist I tried to get my point across to the two gentlemen.

'I am a police officer, and if you don't stop I will have to arrest you both!'

My efforts were met with even more swings and punches, luckily none of them touching me. I continued to duck and dive. This was quite good training. My reflexes seem to be on point. I looked over to where I last saw Fred and Freddie, they weren't there anymore. I began to panic, I worried that Freddie had got distressed, but the situation I found myself in, distracted me. The punches didn't seem to be letting up, I had to do something! I ducked another punch and to my luck, and totally accidental I managed to trip one with my trailing foot. He lay on the ground, I pounced, flipped him onto his front and grabbed his hands, he struggled but I had him. I reached for my handcuffs, but of course I didn't have them.

'Need a hand Sergeant?' Came a voice. I looked up, 'Officer Neal, what perfect timing!'

I pulled the gentleman to his feet and Officer Neal cuffed him, I turned and saw the other gentleman also being cuffed, by Officer Downs. I felt very proud. 'Book them for disturbance of the peace and common assault. They were ripping chunks out of each other!'

'Right you are sir!' Nodded Officer Neal.

I left them, and went in search for Fred and Freddie. I found them back at Fred's stall. Freddie's smile was quite big, much better than the frown I left him with.

'What are you smirking at young sir?'

'Daddy beat them baddies! Daddy a hero!' He chuckled.

I ruffled his hair and sighed, 'What a relief Officer Neal and Downs were down here!'

'They weren't, not until Freddie went to get them!' Fred informed me.

'What do you mean?' I quizzed.

'Freddie ran off, I followed, he went a few streets down. When I asked him what he was doing he shouted, Daddy protects us from baddies, but he needs help! He knew that the other police officers would help you!'

My heart skipped a beat, 'So I have you to thank then?' I said as I lifted him up in the air! 'You're the hero! What clever thinking!' I kissed him as I put him back to the ground.

'Race you home!' Joked Freddie as he scampered off.

I signalled goodbye to Fred and ran off after him, now it was time to worry about Camilla's reaction to Freddie's cuts and bruises.


	3. Chapter 3 - A clip round the ear

**Chapter 3 - A clip round the ear!**

Even though it was now half seven, nearly an hour after we set off, I still wanted to finish my run. Its the quitting attitude that has made me, if I'm honest, the roly poly I am. Freddie had learnt his lesson and was staying by my side, we ran at a rather fast pace, trying to make up for lost time. He spotted the canal, winked towards me and hurtled off.

'I win!' He shouted as he touched the rail that ran along the canal.

I slowed my pace and pretended to sulk, 'Oh no! The favourite to win this race, has been picked at the post by the Young talent, Freddie Noakes!'

I walked over to him and shook his hand. 'And we have the winner of the one hundred metre sprint, here in Tokyo, in the year 1964, at the games of the eighteenth Olympiad!'

Freddie stared at me with a look of complete confusion, I may have gone a tad overboard with praise and maybe shouldn't have added the sarcasm. I just winked and darted back towards the way we came, looking back to make sure Freddie was following. He was, and even with my head start he was making good ground on me.

Without any more distractions, we made it back to our street in 15 minutes, a personal best, it helped having Freddie, he was setting the pace so was quicker than I would normally go. As we got to the top of our road I could see Camilla, she was out front, gossiping with Mrs. Torpie, Edie playing at their feet.

I knelt in front of Freddie and checked over his knees and forehead, 'How are you feeling?'

He kissed me on the cheek and laughed 'I'm just dandy!'

'Well that's great, now leave the explaining to me! I said as I winked and took his hand.

We walked on down the road, Mrs Torpie disappeared back into her house. Camilla tapped Edie on the head to signal our return. She looked up, smiled her perfect little smile then came bounding towards us. I knelt in the anticipation of a hug but instead she ran to Freddie. I stood, slightly disappointed but Camilla soon put an end to that by walking over to me giving me one of her special 'there there' sort of hugs, which I had to savour, because as soon as she spotted the grazes on Freddie, I knew I'd be in trouble. Freddie and Edie started to resume the game of Tiddlywinks, that Edie had previously abandoned.

'So, what took you so long?' Asked Chummy as we walked into the kitchen to fetch a jug of water.

'Well, our little run was quite eventful!'

'How so?' She asked, not really giving me her full attention.

'Firstly, I was shocked at how fast Freddie could run, he put me to shame!' Camilla just nodded, still busy.

I paused, the next sentence would definitely grab her attention, I prepared myself for her reaction. 'Then he fell over and hurt himself!'

She turned, her look of distraction had changed to that of worry, I tried to soften the situation, 'Just small grazes dear'

'Where?'

'By Fred's stall' I answered, trying to be funny.

'No Peter, where are the grazes?' She said as she stomped back outside, Freddie was looking towards the ground. 'Freddie, are you okay?'

He looked up at her, the most apparent graze was that of his forehead and even though Freddie replied with a definitive 'Yes mummy' Camilla still had to check over all wounds. I took Freddie's place in the game of tiddlywinks whilst Camilla whisked him off into the kitchen. I smiled at Edie as she handed me a counter. From the house I could hear Freddie and Camilla talking about how he fell, I strained to hear, totally forgetting about my turn, Edie started to tug at my t-shirt.

'Daddy go!' She said pointing at the bowl. I took my turn and began to listen closely once more.

They had stopped talking, oh no, I could hear their footsteps, they were coming this way. 'Is it true?' Was shouted from the hallway, echoing through the streets.

'Is what true dear?' I asked, acting all innocent, when really, I knew exactly what she was referring to. Freddie must have told her that I allowed him to run on ahead, that he was on his own when he fell.

'Is it true what Freddie is saying? Did you...'

I didn't let her finish, I just stood and nodded my head, admitting to all and everything Freddie had obviously said.

'How exciting!' She replied.

'Exciting? Sorry, but you've lost me!' I said, sounding and actually feeling quite confused.

'Freddie told me about what happened at the stall, you stopping those two men. Very exciting!'

'Oh that? Right! I thought you were going to give me a clip round the ear for Freddie getting hurt!'

'He's a boy, I'm sure there will be plenty more times when I'll have to patch him up! But its not everyday your husband is a hero!' She giggled.

'A hero? Dear, I was just doing my job!' I said trying to sound modest, when really inside I just wanted to boast. 'I come across situations like this most days!'

Okay, I lied a little bit there. The most exciting thing that has happened at work recently is an old man going missing, we had everyone out looking for him, only to find him two hours later in a pub. So I will admit having to break up a fight, did bring much needed excitement into my life for one day!

'Anyway, its this one whose the hero!' I said pulling Freddie towards me.

'How?'

'I, of course didn't have my handcuffs, so Freddie went off in search to find someone to help, he brought Officer Neal and Downs to where I was so they could cuff the guys. If anyone is a hero, its him!' I finished, patting him on the back.

'Oh Freddie, how clever! What made you think of that?'

He just smiled, 'Daddy is a policeman, policemen protect us from Baddies, Daddy needed help protecting me from the two baddies.'

When Fred has first told me what Freddie had said, my heart skipped a beat, but hearing it from his own lips melted my heart. I'm so proud of him.

Camilla welled up, 'Come here, give mummy a cuddle.'

Freddie ran to her, his smile nearly as wide as the sun that shone behind them.

'I better get changed, there are a lot of things I want to get done today!' I said as I walked into the house leaving Camilla and the children tot heir game. As I walked up the stairs a tear rolled down my cheek, I am still in awe of Freddie's actions, he truly does make me the proudest father.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Task at Hand

My to do list had become as long as my arm. It was a quarter past eight, I had been up for almost three hours and only achieved one thing. Now I had to rush around, in order to finish the whole list.

'What's up first?' I said as I searched for the list, 'The shed!'

I changed into my overalls and headed into the garden. Freddie was sat on the bench, little did he know, that soon, that bench was going to be replaced by an even better bench. One that doesn't wobble at the slightest movement. One, on which the slats do not crumble at the slightest of touches. A bench to house the whole Noakes family when we come outside, where the sun shines.

'Camilla? Edie? Come here! Freddie and I have something to show you!' I said as I signalled for Freddie to come and help me remove the rocking horse from the shed.

'Is it dry daddy?' He asked desperately wanting to touch it.

'It is, let's put the sheet over the top, hide it from them for a little bit longer.' We placed the sheet on top just as Camilla joined us outside.

'What is it dear? I was just on my way to Nonnatus!' Moaned Camilla, hands in the pockets of her coat.

'It's okay, if you're busy, I can show you later. Are you taking Edie with you?'

'No, she's being a stroppy little madam and won't put her shoes on, she'll be alright with you, yeah?' Huffed Camilla.

'Can I come with you mummy?' Freddie asked running up to Camilla.

'Go on, go and get ready!' Smiled Camilla.

As Freddie ran into the house, Camilla walked towards me, I shielded the horse, I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to sneak a peek. I wasn't wrong. She suddenly dashed for the sheet. I stopped her.

'No thank you, you have to wait!'

'Spoil sport!' Stropped Camilla as she walked into the house.

'Camilla?' I called.

She poked her head out of the door, 'Yes?'

'I love you!'

Camilla winked and carried on to Nonnatus. I hid the horse in the gap between the shed and the wall, then started to remove the contents. I heard scuffed footsteps coming towards me, I turned and was met by a very stroppy two year old. She had attempted to put on her shoes, after throwing a wobbly when Camilla tried to do it for her. That little two year old has the stubbornness of, of, she has the stubbornness of, I don't know, someone who is very stubborn. Her mother maybe?

'Need help my dear?' I asked as I leant the rake against the shed and sauntered toward her.

She just nodded, her eyes all bloodshot, her cheeks drenched with tears. She sat on the kitchen floor, I swapped the shoes onto the correct feet and buckled them up.

I took her hands and helped her to her feet, 'Can you help Daddy? I need to sort out all the things in the shed!' She sniffled, a small nod followed. 'Right, let's go!'

We marched towards the shed, I made three piles. Keep, Throw and an Ask Camilla pile. If in doubt always ask the wife. The first items on the keep pile were all of the tools, yes, they've never been used, but today that will change. I intend to use every single one. After five items, the throw pile was still empty. Maybe I had to be a tad more brutal with the items? Like the lawn mower, it doesn't even work! Throw it away, but wait, Fred could take a look at it, maybe he could fix it!

'The only thing Fred can fix is a stiff G&T!' I muttered, not meaning to say it aloud.

Soon enough the piles looked rather healthy, only the bare necessities being found on the 'Keep Pile' The 'Throw Pile' being the biggest. I had given Edie a very hard decision, she was still deliberating over the answer.

'Have you chose which two to keep?' I asked as I looked over to her, she was swamped by numerous of buckets and mismatched spades. She shook her head. 'Choose one set for you and one set for your brother!'

I dived back into the task at hand, I could finally see the floor. At the back of the shed was a big suitcase. I scanned my memories to try and figure out what the contents could possibly be, I had no idea, this was definitely going on the 'Ask Camilla' pile. Another ten minutes passed and the shed was finally empty. I filled up the wheelbarrow with all the items that I had decided we no longer needed. Edie placed the rejected buckets and spades at the top. She had chose a pretty purple set for her and a red set for Freddie, they sat proudly on top of the keep pile, that consisted of, a rake, a shovel, a trowel, a fork, a saw, a hammer, and a massive ball of rope. I opened the back gate and pushed the wheelbarrow round to the front. Edie had run into the house and collected my keys for me, we started to load the car with all the junk. I had previously laid old sheets on top of the seats, I would kick myself if I damaged my precious car. I put Edie into her car seat and locked up the house. Quickly glancing at my list, I could now tick off

Sort out the shed.

The next item on the list came hand in hand with the previous task;

Visit the Landfill site.

This was going to be interesting, normally I just leave things out for the bin men but this amount of stuff warranted a trip to the landfill site. It always makes me nervous but having Edie with me was making me extra nervous. I needed to persuade her to stay within the car as I emptied the boot. This was a task I was not looking forward to. I walked around the front of the car waving to Edie. The landfill site is situated on the other side of the dock, just a short drive. Edie was in her element, she had never been this side of town before, she was watching everything like a hawk. Clapping as she spotted new things.

'Now Edie, when we get there, you'll have to be a good little girl and stay in the car, it is important you do as Daddy asks.' I said. 'Edie, did you hear what Daddy said?' I asked, leaning over slightly, making sure her little ears could hear me.

'Yes Daddy!' She replied, her eyes still following objects that were whizzing past the window. 'Boat! Daddy, a boat!' She yelled as we past the docks. 'Lots of Boats! Daddy!'

This continued until we reached the landfill site, and believe me she repeated it for every single boat she spotted, which, of course, was around a hundred. I was met at the front of the site by a gentleman, he was wearing rather clean overalls, well, clean for a bin man. He helped me remove all the items from the boot and showed me where to leave them, Edie kept her promise, she stayed still throughout, what was I worried about? Another job completed. Onto the next one. We were making good time!

Collect seeds and plants from Shelagh.

We set off again. This time in the direction of Shelagh and Patrick's. Shelagh was a keen gardener, she's always giving me helpful tips. She had promised to keep back seeds for me. Again their house was only a short drive.

'You can get out this time darling, you can come and see Angela!' I said as I ruffled her little curls.

She looked at me with a look of hesitation, she and Angela have a love, hate relationship. One day they are the best of friends, the next they are arguing over the silliest of things. Girls are most definitely harder to look after than boys. I parked up outside the house, Edie climbed out of the seat and over to me. I carried her to the front door where she pushed the doorbell.

'Be nice!' I muttered as Shelagh opened the door.

'Peter! Hi! Have you come for the seeds?' Said Shelagh as she invited us into the house.

Angela hid behind her mother, but ventured out when I placed Edie onto the carpet. The two walked up to each other, Shelagh and I waiting in anticipation, waiting to see what their reaction to each other would be. We were surprised when they hugged and tottered off to play.

'Oh my!' Said Shelagh. 'So?' She sounded rather taken back by what had just happened. 'Which ones did you want?'

'Anything you have spare please?' I asked politely, knowing that her kindness was saving me a lot of money. The price Nigel wanted for a few seeds was ridiculous.

'I have carrots, parsnips, a few seed potatoes, turnips, swede! Did you need soil? We went a little overboard when buying it!'

'Only if you're sure you won't need it!'

'Oh no dear, take it! You'd be doing us a favour! Patrick's been dreading having to move them!'

We walked out into their garden, it was similar shape and size to ours but was better looked after and used more than ours.

'Oh Shelagh, it looks lovely out here!' I praised. Pausing for a moment. 'You've done such a great job!'

'Thank you Peter. How is your garden coming on?' She asked as she searched for the box of seeds.

'Its getting there, slowly, but we'll will get there!' I sighed.

'Well, Fred mentioned he had some spare Trellis, we have no use for it, pop over and see if he still has it!' She suggested as she handed me a box. 'As I said, there are carrots, parsnips, seed potatoes, swede, turnips. There is also runner beans, sweet peas, garden peas. Those ones you could plant under the trellis, it would give them the perfect support. Also, the apple sapling is in the two, to replace that old one.'

'Shelagh you're a gem! Thank you!' I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

I popped the box into the back of the car and returned for the soil, I called out for Edie but she was having a ball teaching Angela how to play tiddlywinks.

'I'll watch her for a bit, you pop over to Fred, see if he still has the trellis'

'Are you sure? I'll walk to his stall, then if he does I'll come back and pick up the car and the little madam!' I said as I backed away, towards the door.

'Be as long as you need, I'll give her some lunch later, you go and get that garden done! Don't worry about her, she's a joy to have!'

'Edie darling, Daddy's just popping to see Uncle Fred. Auntie Shelagh said you can stay and play for a little while. Is that okay?'

My question was met with, Silence. She was obviously having too much fun to answer her old father. I blew a kiss in Shelagh's direction, put the soil into the boot then ran on to Fred's stall.

'Twice in one day? I am honoured!' Joked Fred as I rocked up to his stall. 'And what can I do for you Sergeant Noakes?'

'Shelagh mentioned you had some trellis, are they still up for grabs?' I asked as I sat on the crate.

'I have about half a dozen, 'bout this big!' He said as he put his arms out at maybe, a metre apart. 'There probably as wide as you and as tall as your misses!' He added with a snigger.

'Just wondering Mr. Buckle, is your hawker's licence up to date?' I said turning into Sergeant Noakes for a moment, trying to teach him a lesson and tease him at the same time.

'Sorry Noakes, was uncalled for.' He apologised, tail between his legs.

'For that, I want these trellises at your lowest rate!'

'Ah, no, I wasn't gunna charge yah! Just 'av 'em!' He begged as he gave me his spare key. 'You'll find 'em in the cellar!'

'Cheers Fred! Ooh, just once thing, do you have any spare nails?'

'Just 'av a gander through the boxes, sure you'll find what yah need!' He replied as he started to serve a customer.

I skipped off, Fred's house was just round the corner. I let myself in, considering Fred is a bachelor his house is spotless. Maybe its because he spends most of his time at Nonnatus house? I scuttled off to the cellar, it was an Aladdin's cave of wood and tools. I thought our shed was bad. I looked for the trellises, they were tucked away in one of the corners. Luckily they were light, I picked them up and leant them against the stairs as I went in search for some nails.

'Where are they?' I mumbled whilst looking in every box I came across.

Finally in the last box I found some nails! I placed a handful into a paper bag, picked up the trellises and headed back to the car.

As I passed Fred's stall, I quickly stopped to give him his keys back. 'Thanks again Fred!'

He nodded in appreciation as I carried on towards the car, 'My goodness these are getting heavy!'

Eventually, after stopping three or four times, I made it back to the car, I gently slid the trellises into the back of the car, they only just fit. Thankfully. Then I walked up to Shelagh's front door and knocked.

'Come in Peter!' Was shouted from inside.

'Only me! But you already know that!' I stuttered as I walked through to the living room. 'I was just wondering, Shelagh, could you do me a favour?'

'Of course' Answered a voice from the kitchen.

'Tell me no if you're thinking I've asked too much!'

'Go on!' Urged Shelagh, who had entered the living room with a plate of sandwiches, sandwiches I could only assume were for the girls.

'Could you house Edie for a little while longer? And maybe Camilla and Freddie too?'

'Of course! But why?'

'I want to get the garden finished without them seeing!' I bellowed. 'I've promised Camilla for such a long time, I want it to be extra special.'

'Is Chummy at home?'

'No she's at Nonnatus!'

'I will ring straightaway, invite her over for lunch? How long will you need her here for?' Shelagh asked as she sat the girls to the table?fond.

'About another three hours?' I guessed. 'I need to pop to the hardware store to pick up the new flowerbeds and bench then I will go straight home and make a start!'

'No problem!' Smiled Shelagh. 'Patrick and Tim are due home anytime, I will send them over to help! Then if Chummy asks I can say you've all gone out together!'

I winked then kissed Edie, I knew I had to get a wriggle on if I was planning on getting this garden finished within the next three hours!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Cavalry

**Chapter Five - Here comes the Cavalry.**

I pulled up outside our home, but not in my car, in Fred's van. Don't worry the car is fine, it just wasn't big enough for all of the new stuff. Why I even thought it would fit, is beyond me. I jumped from the driver's side and was met by Patrick and Timothy.

'I heard you needed some help!' Laughed Patrick as he stubbed out a cigarette.

'Well here comes the cavalry!' Came a voice from behind the van. Tom appeared, then Fred.

'We've come to help yah!' Shouted Fred as he opened the back of the van.

'Thanks guys, really appreciate it!'

'You didn't think you was gunna get it done in three hours on your own did you?' Chuckled Fred.

'I'm sure he would have given it his best shot!' Defended Tom.

'Shall we get started?' Pushed Timothy who was getting impatient.

We all grabbed something from the back of the van and carefully brought it through the house. I tidied away the piles that I had earlier left, the 'keep' pile went back into the shed and the 'ask Camilla' pile made its way into the living room. In no time the van was empty, all that remained was the bench, Tom and I struggled with this one, it was heavier than it looked. I asked Timothy to open the back gate, it was easier for Tom and I to walk around the back with it. Fred and Patrick moved the old bench into the middle of the garden in preparation for the new bench.

'Carefully now!' Said Tom as we prepared to put the new bench down. 'You put your end down first, then I'll put mine down!'

It was starting to look better already. Fred had put together all of the flowerbeds, and placed them in a row along the wall of the house, allowing Timothy to fill them with soil. Patrick had started painting the shed and Tom had started to dig up the tree. It was my job to take apart the bench. Fred handed me the saw.

'This is exciting!' I said as I rested the saw on top of the wood. Why was I nervous? I became hesitant.

'Want me to do it?' Asked Fred, realising I was unsure.

'No its okay. I can do it.'

I again rested the saw upon the wood, but this time actually began to move the saw. Back and forth. One plank in half. Two planks. Then the third. The forth and finally the fifth. The two metal frames fell to the floor, one after the other, each with five halves of wood still attached pointing skywards.

'I'll take the frames from you if you want. Might try to salvage them!' Offered Fred, he always had little projects on the go.

'Of course! Help yourself!' I said as I ripped the wood from the frames and placed them into the wheelbarrow.

He took them around to his van. Tom seemed to be struggling with the tree so I offered to help.

'That would be brilliant. Do you have any string at all?' He asked. 'I've cut all the roots and made a gauge in the soil around the tree, but I think if we put some string round the tree and pulled that way, it would come out quicker!'

'I do!' I shouted as I dashed to the shed. I collected the ball of string I had found earlier. 'Is this enough?'

'Perfect! If we put some around the tree itself and two of the branches, and with three of us pulling it will be out in no time. Fred had returned. He pulled the main string that was around the tree then Tom and I pulled the other remaining ones. He pulled and pulled but it didn't budge. Timothy came over to us, he stood behind the tree.

'If you three pull, we'll push!' He said rolling up his sleeves and signalling his father to come and help.

We again started to pull, it still wasn't budging. Patrick and Timothy pushed with all of their might. We were going to give up. We continued to pull.

'Its beginning to go!' Shouted Timothy as he felt a slight movement.

'Put an axe to the bottom!' Suggested Fred.

I went to the shed and retrieved the axe. Everyone moved away and I swung the axe above my head and back down into the tree.

'Timber!' Shouted Fred as I jumped out of the way.

'Well, I was wrong!' Chuckled Tom as he set upon digging out the stump I had left behind.

I took the tree over to the patio, I trimmed off the branches using the secateurs then used the axe to chop it up into logs for the fire. This was very testing. The sweat was dripping from me.

'Shall I get a drink for everybody?' Asked Timothy.

'Oh yes please, there is some cordial in the pantry or even if they want it some cans of bitter in the fridge.'

All the men shouted in unison. 'Bitter please!'

'And you Mr Noakes?' Asked Timothy.

'A can of bitter would be ideal, thanks Tim.'

I stopped, wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and looked around the garden. It was really coming along. Fred was now nailing the trellis to the flowerbeds, Patrick had powered ahead with painting the shed and Tom had finally unearthed the stump. I started to transport the wood into the living room, I placed as much I could in the bucket then stacked the rest in between the shed and wall. Or that was what I was planning to do, I forgot that the horse was still hiding there.

'Patrick, could you help me move this into Edie's room please?'

'Of course!'

We placed it in the window. It sat perfectly in her little bedroom. Continuing the animal theme. We ran back down to the garden an hour had past, we had so much done. Timothy handed us a can of bitter and the four of us sat around.

'So Tom, have you and Trixie set a date yet?' Asked Fred.

'We haven't!'

'That's not like 'er. She normally got everything done and sorted before you've even breathed a word!' Added Fred.

'We're not rushing it, we want it to be just perfect!'

'You're marrying Trixie, of course its going to be perfect. She'd have nothing less!' I said, adding my two pence worth to the conversation.

Tom nodded, he knew Trixie better than anyone. He knew how much Trixie would stress if things weren't exactly how she wanted.

He suddenly jumped to his feet. 'Come on then chaps, let's get this garden finished!'

Another hour and a half past, finally everything was finished. The new tree was planted. The shed was now painted a bright shade of terracotta orange, the bench, flowerbeds and trellis were all painted to match. Each flowerbed was full of fresh soil ready and primed for the insertion of seeds. All I needed was my family.

I shook the hand of each of my friends. Thanking them dearly for all of their help. As soon as they had all gone I rushed upstairs, I quickly washed and changed. Camilla would be home with the children within the next twenty minutes after leaving The Turner household as soon as Patrick reappeared. I rummaged in the airing cupboard for a blanket. And took the cushions off of the sofa, I laid them out on the grass. Along with the the picnic basket. Full to the brim with tasty goodies for our tea. A little present from Mrs. B after I fixed her leaky tap the other week. The doorbell rang. I answered it, it was Timothy. I had asked him for a quick favour, I asked if before he went home he would mind running to the florist to buy a single red rose. I gave him the change in my pocket and thanked him.

'You've been a massive help today son, your mum and dad should be proud of you. You've turned into a fine young man.'

'Thank you Mr Noakes! Have a great evening!' He said as he ran off towards home.

I closed the door and waited at the bottom of the stairs, surely they wouldn't be long. I became restless. I just wanted to share with them the triumphs my friends and I had accomplished today. I started to tap my foot to the tune of 'A hard days night' a tune I am very familiar after being introduced to The Beatles by a few of the lads down the station. A song I thought was very fitting to the situation. As I began to whistle along, the door handle began to turn. The door flew open and in rushed the children, closely followed by Camilla. I gave her the rose and a kiss.

'What on earth?' She replied, shocked at my romantic gestures.

'I have two surprises for you! Follow me!' I said coaxing them to follow me upstairs.

I opened the door into Edie's room, I switched on the light, it revealed the rocking horse in all its glory. 'A horse for my princess!'

Camilla began to well up, 'Peter, its beautiful, where did you find it?'

'Freddie and I found it in the shed. Do you like it Edie?'

Her eyes were shining like diamonds, she slowly nodded. Edging closer to it.

'Edie go?' She asked.

I lifted her onto the horse and she began to rock to and fro. Camilla and Freddie snuggled into my side. Edie jumped down and hugged my legs.

'Love it Daddy!' She chorused, smile beaming.

'Now for the next surprise! If you would follow me to the garden?'

We all marched down the stairs and in to the kitchen, I demanded that they closed their eyes. I guided them all out and lined them up.

'Open your eyes!' I shouted.

They were all shocked at the difference. We finally had a garden that worked. Now the fun began.


	6. Chapter 6 - Make a Wish

Chapter Six - Make a wish.

Camilla and I were led on our backs, eyes to the skies, as the children played around us. Tag, I believe. It felt so nice to actually spend time in our garden, and after the day I had, there was nothing better.

'Thank you!' Smiled Camilla as she laid her head on my shoulder.

'For what?' I whispered.

'For all this of course!' She said as she sat up, looking around the garden.

'Its just carrots and peas my dear!' I giggled.

'Oh no Peter! Its much more than that!' Came her reply as she nestled back onto my shoulder.

'You and the chaps have created such a haven for the children!'

We were interrupted by little hands, as the children clambered onto the blanket. They lead in between us. All eyes returned to the skies.

'That one looks like a dog!' Shouted Freddie pointing to a cloud in the shape of what he said looked like a Yorkshire terrier.

Many clouds ambled across the sky, many different shapes and sizes. He spotted one that looked like a rabbit. He even thought he spotted one that looked like a double decker bus. I couldn't see it myself, they all just looked like clouds.

'A boat daddy!' Screamed Edie as a single cloud hovered over our garden.

Now this one did look like a boat. Just what we needed!

'A boat, a boat a boat!' She chorused.

We led for what seemed an age, just watching the clouds dance along.

'Can we plant the seeds now please?' Asked Freddie ever so politely as he shot up to his feet.

Duty called. I rose to my feet and headed over to the flowerbeds. 'What shall we plant first?'

Camilla and Edie joined us. Freddie shouted out, 'The carrots'

'What colour are carrots?' Camilla asked Edie.

She replied with a resounding 'Orange!'

'And the peas?'

'Green!'

Edie had begun to speak more and more. Her speech was developing at a much quicker pace than Freddie's ever did, but one mustn't compare the two. Each child is different. They all grow and develop at different rates.

'That's right, little miss clever clogs!' Praised Camilla as she sat at the flowerbed.

'So where do we start?' I quizzed, pretending not to know.

'Well daddy, do you have the seeds?'

I nodded.

'Use your big finger!' He pointed his left index finger to the sky. 'Take it and push it into the soil.' He does so, teasing Edie with a soil drenched finger afterwards. 'Now pop in a seed and cover with soil!'

'That easy ay?' I smiled. 'If mummy and I make the holes, you and Edie can pop in the seeds, does that sound okay?'

'Team work!' Beamed Camilla. 'Team Noakes!'

I remembered something that Shelagh had told me days previously, she had advised when planting seeds, to leave the width of three adult sized fingers in between each seed, giving them more space to grow. It wasn't long before the first flowerbed was all planted. Freddie ran inside, quickly returning with some paper and crayons.

He started to draw out what looked to be a carrot. He began to think very hard and then attempted to write the word underneath. 'C, a, r, r, o, t.'

'Well done Freddie!' Applauded Camilla.

He took a stick and pushed it through the top of the paper, making it into a flag. 'So we know these are carrots!' He smiled.

Even though we were losing the light, we carried on. Soon enough we had six flowerbeds full to the brim with different seeds. This is the part I am bad at, the waiting part. I want to be able to plant the seed and harvest it in the same week. Freddie's flags stood proudly in each corner.

'All done!' Said Freddie as he brushed off the mud from his hands.

The sunset made its presence known, it filled the sky with a mishmash of red, yellow and orange. It signalled that the day was of course, coming to an end. We retreated back to the blanket, soaking up the beauty as the day drew to a close and the night took the stage. A cloak of navy blue swept across the sky, it looked as if someone had turned a page in a book, which revealed the nighttime.

'It's time for you two to hop off to bed!' Yawned Camilla.

'But mummy!' Moaned Freddie.

'You can spend all day out here tomorrow!'

Freddie gave in, he couldn't fool us, we knew that he was tired, we could see it in his eyes. We had no complaints from Edie, she signalled to be picked up as soon as the word bed was mentioned. She clung to Camilla for dear life, not letting go. I walked alongside them as they walked into the house,

'You stay here! I'll be back!' Ordered Camilla.

I sat on the bench and stared into the sky, tiny twinkling stars began to catapult across the otherwise clear sky. A handful of stars appeared, still, but shining ever so brightly. A handful turned into a dozen, a dozen turned into hundreds, the sky soon became a maze of twinkling lights. More and more appeared. Along with Camilla who emerged from the house strapped in another blanket.

'Look dear, shooting stars!'

She turned to face the nights sky, 'Make a wish!'

I closed my eyes and thought. All I wish for is that my family stay safe and happy.

She twirled, lifting the other blanket from the floor, gaining the stars meant that the warmth had filtered away, being replaced by a tempered breeze. She danced over to me and sat, cuddling up to me, the blankets draped around us.

'Bit nippy tonight!' I said, rubbing my hands together trying to keep warm.

Camilla just nodded, the sandman was obviously calling her as well.

'Time to call it a night!' She said stifling a growing yawn.

We strolled into the house, closing the door to the stars and the cold, we retired to bed. Warming each other with precious cuddles, soon dropping off into the land of nod. Dreaming of ways to spend the next day.


	7. Chapter 7 - She's the Boss!

Chapter Seven - She's the boss!

Today didn't start the way I had planned. I was the last one to wake. This being a very unusual situation. Why didn't Camilla wake me? I could hear their voices downstairs, merging together as they echoed through the hallway. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I did hear my name a couple of times then the phrase;

'Don't wake him,'

Footsteps followed, I dived back under the quilt pretending to be asleep. Edie and Freddie came bounding into the room. Hushed voices hatched a plan. Then wallop. I found myself squashed under the weight of my two growing children.

'Daddy wake up!' Giggled Freddie, voice sounding wobbly from bouncing up and down.

They continued to jump, using me as their own personal trampoline. I forced out a fake snore to try and trick them into thinking I was still asleep, hoping they would get bored and leave. Oh how I was wrong! The bouncing carried on and I continued to ignore them.

I heard Camilla bounding up the stairs, 'Come on you little scallywags, leave your father be, he had a hard day yesterday. He's due a rest.'

The children's bouncing came to an end, they sat at the foot of the bed pretending they had been sat there the whole time. I continued to let out fake snores. Camilla entered the room, I snuck a quick peek through squinted eyes, she signalled that the children exit the room straightaway, but before they could I jumped up and grabbed them both.

'You're awake dear?' Spoke Camilla sounding rather surprised.

'Of course I am, not surprising when I had little miss Edie and master Freddie bouncing all over me,' I joshed as I pulled them close, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. 'What time is it?'

'Just before eight, I thought you deserved a lie in, after that busy day you had yesterday. I was going to leave you for another half an hour, but these two decided enough was enough.'

'I better get up then.' I said as I rose to my feet, a child under each arm, turning and gently letting them fall to the bed below.

'Are you going for a run?' Asked Freddie, angling for an invite.

'I am, but only a quick one, it's best you stay here young sir.' I said, quickly adding; 'Help mummy get things sorted round here yeah?'

His smile heightened. He jumped from the bed and skipped downstairs, shortly followed by Edie and Camilla. I changed and left for my daily run. Today's run, as I said was going to be a short one, mainly due to the lovely lie in Camilla treated me to and secondly because I had a few things to do before going back to work, the dreaded night shift, but at least one can rest behind the front desk of the station instead of freezing on the streets. My route today was through the market, along the docks and back again. I raced off but as soon as I arrived at the market I was stopped in my tracks by a panicked Fred.

'Oi Noakes, lend an hand will yah!

'In a spot of bother are you Fred?' I teased as I jogged on the spot.

'Couldn't tempt you in a few chicken could I?'

'Chickens? Why on earth would I want chickens?' I laughed off his foolish question.

'To add to your garden, chickens are a great asset, more fresh eggs than you can shake a stick at!' Fred continued, trying to persuade me.

'How many?' I enquired.

'Just the two, the others have taken a disliking to the poor girls.' He said as he disappeared under the stall, quickly returning with a cage, a cage which was home to two weedy chickens which looked very worst for wear.

'Tis eiver you or the dinner plate, shame to see good birds go under the knife, especially when they 'av many egg laying years ahead of 'em! Come on Noakes, take 'em off me hands!' Begged Fred, hands entwined together gently rocking to and fro.

'Bring them round the house, but if Camilla says no, I'm afraid no is no. She the boss.' I said as I stretched my left leg out to the side.

'Cheers Noakes, I'll make you a small run and bring 'em over tonight!'

'Best do it before eight, I'm off to work this evening. I will finish my run and try to persuade Mrs. Noakes before you come over.' I gasped in between star jumps, I found that if I stopped for even a short while I would cease up, making the rest of the run, even more torturous than before.

'Will do Sergeant, enjoy your run! I would join you but my back 'as been giving me jip ever since I joined you last time!' Moaned Fred, as he massaged the left hand side of his lower back with the heel of his hand.

'Its quite alright Fred, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, getting rather good at this running lark!' I teased as I ran backwards.

Of course, when running backwards you can't really see where you're going, but I continued, becoming rather cocky, suddenly I tripped over a stray crate and fell to the ground. I got up quicker than I fell, hoping that no one had seen, thankfully they hadn't, well except Fred of course, he found it extremely amusing. I brushed myself off and ran on. I took a shortcut, my one hamstring had tightened, a result of the fall maybe? I sulked through the alleyways, the last one taking me to the top of our street, I continued to run but had to stop. My leg was beginning to cease up, I tried to stretch through the pain but it was getting worse. I hobbled the rest of the way, hopped through the front door and collapsed onto the sofa. Camilla came in to check what all the noise was about, she gasped as she saw me sprawled out on the sofa.

'What on earth have you done?' She shrieked as she next to me on the sofa, accidentally bumping my leg.

I yelped in pain, 'I think I've done my hamstring!

'How'd you do that?' She quizzed.

'Wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a crate!'

Camilla shuffled back into the kitchen, I assumed she was no longer interested once she realised it was my own fault, but she shortly returned with a damp cloth.

'Wrap it in this!' She also handed me some aspirin. 'And take these!'

I love how Camilla always knows how to make me feel better Mattie even if it is just a damp cloth and some aspirins. She's very handy to have around! Don't tell her I said that, she'll never let me live it down.

'Where are the children?' I shouted, hoping Camilla would hear me.

'In the garden dear.' Came her reply.

I wanted to go and see them but my leg was having none of it, I now had pins and needles, it spread all the way up my leg and was suddenly joined by the excruciating pain of cramp. I jumped up squealing in pain. I bounced around, stamping my foot against the floor desperately trying to relieve the pain. I hobbled into the kitchen using anything I could reach as support.

Camilla ran to the doorway. 'What are you doing?'

'I couldn't just stay led on the sofa like that! I have things to do! I have work tonight!'

She blocked the door way and pointed in the direction of the living room, 'Go, now! Put a record on, settle down for a bit. There's a pile of newspapers, go and do a crossword or something! I will bring you a cup of tea!'

Camilla had spoken, that was that. I retreated back to the sofa, and picked up a newspaper, the crossword was half done.

'Camilla, I've seen you've left the difficult ones for me! How nice of you!'

I reached for the pen that rested on the coffee table, it was a stretch too far, I lost my balance and ended up on the floor! It wasn't my day today! As I struggled back onto the sofa, a knock came at the door. Oh no, what if it's Fred? I hadn't even mentioned it to Camilla yet.

'I'll get it dear!' I said as I lifted myself to my feet and limped to the front door, I opened it and there stood Fred with a wheelbarrow, in which, was the run and the cage of chickens.

'I haven't asked her yet Fred!' I said as I closed the door behind me and hobbled on to the street.

'Go and ask her now, I really don't want to take these gals home!' Pushed Fred.

I invited him into the hallway to wait whilst I shuffled into the kitchen. Camilla was sat at the table scrubbing some of the children's clothes.

'I'm glad you're sat down! I have a question to ask?'

She looked up from the washing, 'Go on then!'

'Fred has two chickens in need of a home...'

'No Peter! I have enough to worry about, without adding two chickens to the fray!'

'Camilla, come on, just think fresh eggs til your hearts content! I promise you won't need to do a thing, me and the children will be in charge of them! You need not lift a finger!' I grovelled, hoping to change her mind.

'No Peter, they smell and they make a lot of noise! All for the sake of fresh eggs, I don't think so!'

'I just want to give the children the best!'

Camilla looked at me with a forming smile, 'That's a low blow Mr Noakes!'

'My fondest memories were those I made on my uncle's farm, mainly chasing the chickens around and when I occasionally caught them. Come on, what's the worst that can happen?' I said, trying to give her the puppy dog eyes. They always worked when the children did it, why not when I did them? That's the key, the children. 'Why don't we ask the children!? Put it to a vote!'

I walk into the garden, the children were playing catch, Camilla stood into the doorway. 'Right, put your hand up if you would like us to have chickens?'

'Chickens?' Chorused the two.

'That's right, uncle Fred has two chickens, he wants us to have them! Mummy needs persuading though! So again, put your hand up if you would like us to have chickens?'

All of our hands shot up, Camilla sighed and also put her hand up. 'Oh okay then, but they better not be a nuisance! As soon as they wake me too early, they are gone, do you hear me!'

I limped back to the hallway and pushed the wheelbarrow through into the garden. Freddie and Edie ran over, Fred stood with Camilla.

'Mr Buckle, you and your ideas!'

'Come on Chummy, look how happy they are!'

We arranged the run in the only free corner of the garden, and released the two into their new home.

'Do they have names uncle Fred?' Asked Freddie as he placed some worms through the mesh.

'I tend not to name them young sir, but you're welcome to!'

'Salt and Pepper!' Freddie giggled. 'To match their colours!'

I thought the names were rather clever. The bigger one of the two, Pepper, was a charcoal black with highlights of grey, then the smaller one, Salt, was pure white. Fred said his Goodbyes and returned to his stall. Camilla continued with the washing. The children and I stayed with the new arrivals, I had forgotten about my leg, I was memorised by the chickens, it brought back so many good memories!


	8. Chapter 8 - Time to Remember

Chapter Eight - Time to Remember.

Tonight I had to man the front desk, we had visits from three drunkards, a lost little old lady and a lad of fifteen accused of stealing from the market. Not the most enthralling night! I looked at my watch, midnight; I still had six hours to go!

Suddenly the phone rang. 'Poplar Police Station, Sergeant Noakes speaking.'

There was silence for a few moments then a hushed voice began to talk, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. All I caught was 'man, now!'

'I'm sorry, but I cannot hear you! Please repeat.' I asked.

'There's a man, he's stood on the edge. I think he's going to jump!'

'Do you know where you are?' I asked, pen ready to scribble down the address.

'He's stood on the Preston's Road Bridge.' Answered the voice.

'Is he on his own?'

'No, no, my husband is with him!' She replied.

'Someone will be out as soon as they can to assist.' I said as I put the phone down, I walked through into the offices. 'Constable Downs, please can you man the front desk, Constable Neal can you accompany

me?'

Officer Neal jumped to attention, we gathered our things and headed off into the night, bikes being our chosen mode of transport. We stormed through the streets, dodging all the merry people who had taken to the streets continuing their celebrations, after being thrown from their chosen pubs. We made our way to the bridge, we could just make out three bodies through the gathering mist. I passed the women and her husband and sat on the bench below where the gentleman was stood. I had to try and win him over, he was obviously in a state of

mind where nothing felt worth his time anymore. I had to find something that would grab his attention. I glanced at his possessions that lay on the bench beside me, there was a scarf. A Tottenham Hotspur scarf. That was our common ground.

'Ever been to a game?' I asked showing him my most treasured possession, a Tottenham Hotspur pin, Camilla had bought me, christmas just gone. He didn't respond. He just continued to stare at the rail below. 'I've been meaning to take the boy, but never get chance to do so!' Still he ignored me. 'What about Greaves, he's a great asset to the team, don't you think?'

His eyes left the rail as he turned his head towards me. 'He's one of dem poachers, always gunna score. This Mullery looks a good un'

I smiled. It was working. 'So, have you been to a game?'

'You must be 'avin a laff! Can't 'ford that' He replied. 'Stick to the wireless!'

'Well if I ever get round to taking the boy, your welcome to tag along!' I spoke in a soft tone, I wanted him to feel relaxed. I didn't want him to think I was being false, just on the account of him being stood at the edge of a bridge. 'It was a good result yesterday! Two nil. A Sturdy win.'

'A win is a win!' He muttered as he sat on the ledge. His, legs dangled above the line.

'I'm Peter and you are?' I questioned, trying not to sound like I was interrogating him.

'Phillip. Phillip Nichols.' He responded as he lit a cigarette. A lump came to my throat.

He stood up once again and started to walk along the wall. He took his scarf from my hand and wrapped it around his neck.

'So do you fink this is our year?' He said pointing to the scarf.

'Well we can only hope!' I chuckled. 'So Phillip, what brings you up this side of town?'

'A change of scenery!' He laughed through puffs on his cigarette; he offered the pack to me. 'Join me!'

'Oh, yes, okay, thank you!'

Of course I didn't really smoke, just the odd one, when I'm with Patrick, but thought it be rude to reject his offering. I lit the cigarette and instantly began to cough.

He chuckled to himself, he knew I'd only accepted to keep him sweet. 'Bet you're wondering why I'm up 'ere!?'

'As a matter of fact I am. Hard day?'

'You could say that. Been laid off' He sighed.

'What profession are you in?'

'Shoe maker, tis cheaper to get them made elsewhere, which means I'm out on my yer!' He muttered as his hands met his face.

'Shoe maker ay? Can you do anything with these?' I lifted my foot into the air, he clambered down from the wall to take a closer look at my shoe.

'Shoes of quality those, but by the wear and tear, you've 'ad um a while. A bit'a glue and a handy stitch, that's all they need'

I had succeeded; now I just had to keep his attention. 'So where do you live?'

'Up east 'am, near tha town 'all' He said lighting another cigarette.

'So you're a long way from home! Do you have any way of getting home?' I asked as we strolled down to the bottom of the Bridge.

'I'll just 'op on the tube, few stops and I'll be 'ome!'

'If you come back to the station, I could get someone to give you a lift? Save you having to traipse all the way through the underground.'

'Tis all right, would be a burden on yah!' He said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

I shouted to him, 'See you at the match next weekend!'

'Yeah alright!' He replied, thumb in the air.

I picked up my bicycle but before I could get on and ride off, I was stopped by the couple.

'Not gunna follow 'im?' The husband said sounding shocked. 'What if he does summat, you know, stupid?' Added the wife.

'I don't think he will!'

As soon as I answered, Phillip, who had stopped to light another cigarette, shouted. 'I weren't gunna jump, not that brave! Or stupid, but thanks for the concern! 'preciate it!' Then continued on his journey home.

'See!' I smirked, feeling rather smug.

The couple walked off, shocked at what had just happened. What they had witnessed. Me and Officer Neal rode back to the station. Seemed they had, had a busy night also. A fight had broken out in the street we earlier passed. Thirteen drunken men lined the corridor, they stood in height order, blondes together, then brown, and any other hair colours at the end. You could tell Officer Downs was in charge, this was his normal ritual. It always took us ten times longer to book people when he was around, but at least it ate away at the three final hours of my shift. Before I knew it I was gathering my things together and walking home. The morning had started to wake, the sky shone a crimson red as the sunrise peeked over the houses.

I creeped quietly into the house, only to jump a mile, as a voiced came from the living room, 'Is that you Peter?'

'Of course it is darling! Who else would it be?' I answered, I didn't expect to hear Camilla's voice so soon.

Normally I creep into bed, settle down, and have her, sleepily ask how my shift had been, still half asleep. Asking out of courtesy. I wonder why she was up? Maybe she had be up all night? What if something had happened? I walked into the living room, it was like a bomb had gone off, a bomb that was full with children's clothes.

'You found the suitcase then?' I laughed, moving a pile in order to sit down.

'I couldn't resist a look!' She held up a tiny pair of dungarees. 'Can you remember him in this? He had the cutest dimples at that age, Peter?'

'Yes?' I smiled and winked.

'Do they have to grow up?' She said, heart heavy from memories of a baby Freddie.

'They have a habit of doing it I'm afraid my dear! There's nothing anyone can do!' I stood and sat on the floor, right in the middle of all the clothes.

I picked up an outfit, it was the outfit we brought the young sir home in. One my brother had given us. That was the last thing he gave us before the dreaded day. The day, when everything changed. The day, I died a little inside. The day, he died. Philip was a wonderful brother, he had been my best friend, well, since I could remember, I didn't need anyone else. Just Philip. He was everything you could hope for in a brother. The day he was taken from us was the day before we christened young Freddie. My parents told us to continue with the celebrations, using the excuse of 'Philip would be so mad if he knew you was gunna cancel it cos of 'im! He'd want you to be 'appy!'

The day was made extra difficult when we opened the presents and the rocking horse was revealed. The tag read 'To Freddie, a Noakes through and through. Do your dad proud, just like he has for Grandpa and me! With love, Uncle Philip.' It still send shiver down my spine every time I see the horse. What a way to remember him. My mind had wandered off, I sat in a sort of daze, Camilla watched, she let me think, she gave me time, the Time to Remember.

'Okay dear? Lost you for a bit there?' She eventually said.

'Don't worry, I never go far!' I smiled. I could hear Philip's voice in the back of my head, I knew he was watching over us.

'So how was your shift?' There it was, Camilla's usual question.

'Rather eventful, but let's talk about it in bed, we have at least another hour til the children grace us with their presence.'

I was glad for the distraction. We headed back to bed, where for the next few hours would become my shelter as I gathered myself and a few hours kip before heading back to work. Tonight made me realise how precious time is, your life can change in a split second. Time rules our lives, but also heals our wounds.


End file.
